Don't Play With My Heart
by ricewithwater
Summary: AU this is my first story! Sasuke and Sakura are engaged but they don’t know that its each other that they’re engaged to. But they soon find out. Will they both be happy and will fate help them love each other or not? A LITTLE LEMON LATER ON! Please R&R!
1. Unexpected News

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other anime no matter how much I wish and pray…sigh…

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura are engaged but they don't know that its each other that they're engaged to. But they soon find out, one is flirting with the other nonstop, while the other is just plain annoyed. Will fate make these two notice their hidden feelings for each other and bring them together? Rated M for later chapters! Please R&R!

**Chapter One: Unexpected News**

Sakura walked through the gates of her high school; Konoha High. It was her first day at school of being a junior. Just like every other year she was happy to be back in school. But this year it seemed different.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted running after her. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face like always whenever she saw Naruto.

He slowed his pace down when he got closer to her, with his eyes closed and put on his childish grin.

"What it Naruto? I'm right here, so can you stop screaming my name like it's the end of the world?" Sakura said with a tired and annoyed tone.

"Huh, Sakura-chan… are you ok? You don't seem happy like all the other years. Usually you'll be all jumpy since school's started again." Naruto asked worriedly as he questioned his childhood friend and old crush.

She didn't answer him but just looked down at the ground.

Now Naruto was _really_ worried. Usually she would yell and punch him telling him not to interfere and it wasn't any of his business. But this time she stayed quiet and didn't say or do anything to him.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." Naruto asked again.

Sakura slowly raised her right hand to show him.

He looked down at her right ring finger and saw a ring on it. (**A/N: sorry but I don't know which finger it is when you get engaged! My culture is different, that's why! So, sorry!) **

"AHHHHHHHHH! Sakura-chan! Is this really true! That you're engaged! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Why didn't _I _know anything, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed as his hands clutched onto the sides of his head as if he was going crazy.

"Naruto, can you please be quiet. You're causing a crowd now." Sakura whispered.

"BUT HOW CAN I BE QUIET ABOUT THIS! THIS NEWS IS SO BIG! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said loudly, making more students to look their way.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore so she just walked away from Naruto as if she didn't know him or didn't want to have anything involved with him.

But just like the Naruto that we all know and love so much runs after her, asking more and more questions, wanting every single detail on what and how it happened.

She just couldn't stand him anymore so she promised him that at lunch she'll tell him what happened.

-----

Lunch time came and Naruto and Sakura sat together in her usual spot; underneath the Sakura tree. But this time had their other friends there as well, since Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut and started telling everyone he knew about the news (which of course everyone knew him and he knew everyone, LOL!).

Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino all surrounded her ready to hear the story.

Sakura sighed then looked at all her friends then glared as she laid eyes upon Naruto's smiling face.

"It happened a week ago when I came home from the library…"

**Flashback**

"_I'm home!" Sakura said as she walked through the door of her house. She walked into the living room to find her parents sitting there together with a smile on their faces._

_It was a normal thing, but today, something about their smiles seemed different._

"_Mom, Dad, is something wrong?" she asked them._

_Her mother motioned for her to come and sit down so they could all talk._

_Sakura walked over the couch and sat down, looking at her parents with a worried looking smile._

"_Sakura, honey, your father and I have decided that you should get engaged. We don't want you to just get married to some guy out there, we want you to be married into a good and wealthy family to support you." Her mother began._

_Sakura looked at them with a shocked face._

"_Mom, I…" she was cut off when her father began to talk._

"_Sakura, we know that you don't approve of this. But we're doing what we think is right and what is best for our daughter. You're our only child and we want you to have a good life." Her father said._

_Sakura was about to say something again when her mother began talking once more._

"_Sakura, were sorry but we can't tell you who you are to be engaged to. All that your father and I can tell you is that he goes to your school, same age, and is a very handsome teenager _

_who comes from a good family. No matter what you say or do, we already agreed with their family to have this engagement." Her mother told her with a smile._

_Then her father finished up on what they were telling her, "Tomorrow, we are to take you out to go pick a ring for the one who you are engaged to. His family is doing the same thing tomorrow, but we're not going to be going to the same jewelry store they are. So there's no chance that you'll be able to know who he is. If you're lucky, maybe, just maybe you might run into each other in school." Her father said. Then he stood up to leave. _

**End of Flashback**

Sakura ended her story. The whole time looking down at her lap where she clenched and unclenched her hands every now and then, that were gripping onto her light black school uniform skirt.

All her friends looked at her worriedly (even Neji and Shino and the people who always act cool… weird).

They all knew that just like almost all the other girls in the school, Sakura had a crush on Konoha's most cutest guy. And they all knew how much it hurt since she's liked him for almost all her life. But she never told anyone besides her friends. (**A/N: did I mention that Sakura's not gonna be that annoying person in this story? Sorry if I didn't! -.-') **But they all knew that since she's 16 now, its more then just a crush on him… it was a little something called **_love. _**But in this case, its not little, its big. _Really, _big.

But little did they know that a raven haired teen with onyx eyes was listening on their little conversation. He had a smirk on his face, and a little but of excitement that glowed in his emotionless face and eyes.

-----

**A/N: so, so? What did you guys think? That was my first story, so I don't really know if its that good or not! But please review and give me tips on what you think about it!**


	2. Finding Out

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**A/N: I would like to say "thank you" to Darkness Eternity for being my first reviewer! Thank you!**

**Chapter Two: Finding Out**

_But little did they know that a raven haired teen with onyx eyes was listening on their little conversation. He had a smirk on his face, and a little but of excitement that glowed in his emotionless face and eyes._

-----

The school bell rang giving a sign that school was now out. Through out her whole life, this was the worst school day ever for Sakura. Usually everyday she would love it, but after hearing about the unexpected news just suddenly flipped her moods.

Sakura was walking out of her class when she suddenly bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw the last person that she wanted to see that day that could ruin her day even more.

There was Uchiha Sasuke, standing there looking down at Sakura with a little smirk. She noticed his smirk and began to wonder what he was smirking about.

Then she suddenly remembered the unexpected news and about Naruto's big mouth.

'_Oh no, what Naruto spread the news all the way to Sasuke too? What am I gonna do now!' _

Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Uh- Hi Sasuke-kun…" she said quietly.

Sasuke just stared down at her and his smirk got even bigger.

"So, Sakura. Tell me, about the rumor that made its way to today's biggest news? Is it really true, that you're actually engaged?"

"H-hai," Sakura stared looking down at her feet the whole time, too embarrassed to be talking to her life long crush after all that had happened.

"Well, you want me to show you something that'll probably make you feel better? Wait, why am I even saying _"probably" _when I already know that for sure it'll make you die from happiness." Sasuke suddenly and unexpectedly pinned Sakura against the wall.

Sakura gasped in shock and surprise at Sasuke's sudden move.

"S-sasuke-kun…" she managed to say.

Sasuke leaned his forehead down against hers and traced a finger from her smooth and flawless cheek to her jaw line, then moved his thumb up to her plump cherry lips that were just begging to be kissed by him.

He then removed his hand and raised his right hand to show her something.

She gasped at the sight that she saw on his right ring finger: there, sat her ring that she had chosen for the man that she was engaged to.

"S-sasuke, h-how?" she asked too surprised to add anything else.

Once again he just smirked. **(A/N: he smirks to much!) **

"Are you really that stupid? And to think that you're the top student in this whole school and you don't even know. My parents told me that the girl I was engaged to went to this school. At first I didn't know who it was, and I thought that it would be hard to find her. But I guess I was wrong since news of a certain pink haired girl getting engaged unknowingly was going around the school when I got here." Sasuke said.

Sakura was about to talk back to him when Ino-her once best friend-turned the corner and saw the position the two were in.

"BIG FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted at Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at the voice that had just screamed at them.

Sasuke looked over at Ino and frowned while Sakura looked at Ino and blushed a deep shade of red.

"BIG FOREHEAD! YOU'RE ENGAGED SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MY DARLING SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE AND MINE ONLY! NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE HIM AWAY, ESPECIALLY YOU! SO GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DIRTY, FILTHY LITTLE SLUT!" Ino screamed.

Sakura looked at Ino with a shocked and hurt expression. It was the first time that her ex-best friend had ever said anything so cruel to her. She may had called Sakura "big forehead" but never anything else before.

Ino and Sakura may not be friends anymore, but still, something deep inside Sakura's stomach stirred as Ino directed her harsh words towards Sakura.

"Ino, I think that you should be the one to leave this place and let us be." Sasuke told her coolly but she also received a glare from emotionless onyx eyes.

"B-but, but Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined loudly and of course annoyingly. **(A/N: sorry to all you Ino fans! But I just don't really like Ino that much.)**

Sasuke glared at her once more and she stormed off in a heated manner.

Sasuke turned his glance back to Sakura when he saw Ino disappear around the corner of the hall way.

"Sakura, daijoubou?" Sasuke asked her. She didn't reply but nodded her head slowly, not looking back up at him.

Sasuke sighed then put his index finger underneath her chin raising her head up slowly, making onyx eyes meet large and sad green orbs.

"Don't worry, were engaged now right? So I won't let anyone do anything to you, got that?" he asked her. She nodded once again, and smiled at him, giving him a sign that she believed and trusted his words.

"Come on now, I'll walk you home." He said and took her by the hand then led her out of the school building.

-----

Sasuke and Sakura soon reached the Haruno resident.

Mrs. Haruno noticed the two coming up the walk way so she was already outside ready to greet them.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan!" her mother greeted her happily. Then she smiled at Sasuke and greeted him as well.

"Well, it looks like the two of you already met each other. That's good, because both of us including Sasuke's parents were beginning to feel guilty on not telling you guys." Mrs. Haruno said sweetly as she led the two into the living room.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you stay here for a while instead of heading home? Your mother called and said that they were going to be coming over for dinner tonight. What do you say?" Mrs. Haruno questioned her soon to be son-in-law. **(A/N: is that correct? I'm not good with any of this marriage stuff, SORRY!)**

Sasuke nodded his head in approval.

Mrs. Haruno told the two to go upstairs to Sakura's room while she went out to go buy things to prepare for dinner.

Sakura slowly rose from her seat on her couch and walked up the stairs to her room that was all the way at the end of the hall way.

The two slowly entered inside the room. Sasuke glance around the room. There was pink _everywhere_, and I mean _everywhere_.

The walls to her room were a light pink, and her carpet was a medium colored pink, her bed spread and sheets were white and pink. Her desk/table was white, with pink colored handlebars that was for the drawers, her white computer sat on top of the desk with a white office chair in front of it. Her dresser and closet were the same as the desk. He then looked at her curtains; they were also pink, with sakura blossoms as the design.

On top of her dresser were different types of stuffed animals, big or small. The stuffed animal that caught his eye the most was a little doll with sakura colored hair like Sakura's, and big innocent green orbs that stared back at him. There were also pictures from her childhood with her old friends. He noticed one with her and Ino. The two of them looked so happy together back then, which made him wonder why they all of a sudden stopped being friends.

Sakura finally took notice of Sasuke in the room. She was too nervous to even notice him since it was the first time for her to ever have a boy in her room, _alone._ She had Naruto and Neji and the other guys there once, but it was different from now.

She noticed how Sasuke looked around her room. Looking at every single detail, not letting any escape his dark onyx eyes.

Sasuke didn't know why but, he was actually amazed. He had never been in a girl's room before. He may have had past girlfriends, but he would never go up to their room no matter how much they begged him too. But for Sakura, it was different. She didn't exactly invite him up, her mother did. But it was still awkward, and he didn't know what made him accept the invitation of staying over either. He never had done that before either.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit down?" Sakura asked him sweetly. He nodded and headed towards her bed and sat down.

She sat down at her computer and asked him if he wanted to go online. He nodded his head "yes" since there was nothing else to do.

The two of them sat in silence as they surfed the net together. Sakura was feeling uncomfortable with the silence so she decided to break it. But she didn't know what to say. She began thinking too hard which Sasuke noticed the change in her face.

"Sakura, daijoubou?" he asked her.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, can you please give me your email?" she asked quickly head bowed so he couldn't see the blush that had made its way to her face **(A/N: she also means his phone number etc., I didn't know how to put it in!)**. That was the only thing she could think of anyways.

Sasuke smirked and replied with a "yes."

Sakura looked up and smiled, she reached dug down in her desk to find a sheet of paper to write it down, since there was already a pencil on her desk.

The pencil rolled off when she accidentally bumped the side of the desk with her knee. Sasuke bent down to pick the pencil up off the floor.

Sakura finally found the paper that she was looking for. The two of them slowly raised their heads up at the same time, and their lips brushed against each others' gently.

-----

**A/N: so, so? What did you guys think? I know that this story is a little bit longer than the first chapter. But, oh well. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review!**

**And once again… thanks to Darkness Eternity for being my first reviewer!**


	3. To Get To Know You

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter Three: To Get To Know You**

_Sakura finally found the paper that she was looking for. The two of them slowly raised their heads up at the same time, and their lips brushed against each others' gently._

-----

Sakura felt a faint blush creep up onto her face, as she looked away from Sasuke. He just turned his head to look at the computer screen, his face showing no emotion like always. **(A/N: what a jerk!)**

Sakura was just too embarrassed to look at him or even talk to him, but she also didn't want him to think that she was a weak and stupid person to let something as little as an accident as that to bother her. So she built up her courage and looked at him with her face still red from embarrassment.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly.

He stared at her for a while, which for her felt like forever.

Another smirk crept onto his handsome face, "It's alright. It's not like that was my first kiss, you know. I've had other girls. So, I bet that that was yours, wasn't it?" he asked her. But to tell the truth, deep inside Sasuke was actually crying out loud that he just got his first kiss! **(A/N: LOL! Sasuke-teme… you crack me up! LMFAO!)**

Her blush got even redder when he had asked her that, she didn't answer but just nodded her head quickly.

"So, tell me more about yourself." He asked, suddenly taking an interest of wanting to know more about a person, especially a girl's.

"Can't you get more information about me from you parents instead? I mean, we are engaged, so they probably know things about me, so why don't you go and ask them?" Sakura asked. She was too scared to admit that she never really told a guy about herself before. All her guy friends they just get to know her, and everyday they learn something new about her.

"So, are you going to tell me or what?"

"I already said no!"

"Will you tell me nicely, or do you want me to force you? I don't mind forcing someone into telling me more about themselves, even if it is a girl." Sasuke said to her, his onyx eyes burning into her innocent green orbs.

"Fine, but you have to tell me about yourself too." She finally answered.

He leaned back in his chair with a triumph smirk, "It depends on how lucky you are to know." And with that he looked at her urging her to begin.

Sakura gave a sigh then began, "You already know my name and age, so I don't need to tell you any of those. I was born on March 28th; I weigh about 105 lbs, and blood type O. You also know that I'm the only child, so no other uses of letting you know that too. Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked him.

He shook his head no and leaned forward in the chair and put his chin on top of his interlaced fingers, "You're lucky, you're the first person that I ever told myself about too. You also know that I'm the second son, and have the Sharingan blood line; actually everyone knows about that. I was born on July 23rd, weigh about 111 lbs, and blood type AB. I think that's all you should know, right?" he asked her and she shook her head yes.

The two of them stayed quiet again for a couple more minutes. Both of them were replaying the scene that had just happened not too long ago in their heads over and over again. Both of them were going crazy just thinking about.

And like usual, Sasuke did a better job of concealing what he was thinking about, while Sakura's face showed everything she was thinking about. Like how embarrassed she was and etc.

The two of them sat in silence once again, trying to forget about the scene which they just couldn't.

But then, Sakura began to think back of when she first heard the news. She remembered being mad and cried herself to sleep that night, but now, she was so happy about the engagement.

Sasuke was also thinking the same thing. He remembered hearing about the news from his brother then went to ask his parents if it was true. He remembered being so pissed off about it that he disappeared from home for a whole week. But now, he seemed so calm about it, and something inside him jumped around with happiness that Sakura was the one he was engaged to. But whatever it was that was so happy, he just pushed it a side and decided not to think about it.

Once again their minds wandered off to the scene. This time it wasn't just Sakura who blushed remembering it, Sasuke did also. Both of them looked at each other, avoiding each other's looks.

"Um, why don't we go downstairs instead of staying up here. I'm sure mom is back by now." Sakura suggested her voice a whisper.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded his head.

He stood up after she did and followed her downstairs.

Sakura opened the door and was about to leave when she saw someone stand in the way of her door frame. She looked up at the face of who the person was, and she fell backwards, almost fainting when she saw his face.

-----

**A/N: sooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know that it's more boring then the rest. But oh well, LOL. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter that's why.**

**If you're wondering where I got their info, I got it from **

**It's a really good site for Naruto resource. **

**So, this is all for this chapter! Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow!**

**Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed!**


	4. Dinner with the Family

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry that I updated this story so late! I wasn't allowed on the computer at all, since I overslept and didn't go to summer school for two days in a row! Shit! My life so damn fucken sucks!**

**Ok, so today I'll try to get two or three more chapters up!**

**Chapter Four: Dinner with the Family**

_Sakura opened the door and was about to leave when she saw someone stand in the way of her door frame. She looked up at the face of who the person was, and she fell backwards, almost fainting when she saw his face._

-----

There in the middle of the doorway stood none other than Uchiha Itachi.

He looked down at the shocked girl who stood before him, and then his gaze wandered off to his brother who stood behind Sakura.

"Nii-san, when did you get back? I thought mom said that you went on a business trip to Kyoto." Sasuke asked his brother confused.

Itachi chuckled then began to speak, "Well little brother, I did but the meeting went by quicker than I thought. Anyways, aren't you glad to see me little brother? Or are you afraid that with my good looks I'll take away your soon-to-be wife?"

Sasuke growled at his brother when he said that last part of his sentence.

Itachi once again chuckled at his brother's reaction.

"Sakura, this is Uchiha Itachi, my older brother. Sorry if he startled you like that." Sasuke apologized in his brother's place.

Itachi turned his attention back to Sakura. He gave her his sexiest smirks, which she blushed in response to his smirk.

Sakura was still shocked since she never knew that there would ever be another person in the world that would look like Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke had an older brother, but she just never knew that they would look so much alike.

"My, my, my baby brother made quite a catch here. He's so lucky to get such a beautiful young lady like you to be his wife soon. I'm so jealous." Itachi said, still smirking.

"I can't believe that my baby brother will be getting married before me! It's just so sad! Soon he will be leaving the house, and I will be so lonely without him for me to pick on!" Itachi fake cried.

He then got down on his knees and held onto both of Sakura's hand which made her cry out in surprise.

"Sakura-san, please, please. You must promise me that you will take good care of my brother here! You must promise me this! That through rain or shine, you will never leave his side; through love or hate, you will still be there for him; rich or poor, you will always remain his! Please give me this one promise!" Itachi cried onto Sakura's hand. **(A/N: sorry for you Itachi fans! I decided to make Itachi be OOC for some parts of the story! If it's hard to imagine, try imagining Ayame and Yuki from Fruits Basket, LOL!)**

Sakura and Sasuke's sweat dropped.

Sakura quickly muttered a yes and Itachi stood up with a happy face.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I shall leave my brother in your hands." Itachi said.

"And oh yes, your mother said that dinner is ready so I came up here to fetch you two."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I believe that you agreed to come up here to make a fool out of me and yourself."

Itachi just smirked and went out of the room.

Sasuke and Sakura quietly trailed behind him, still trying hard not to look at each other.

-----

"Oh good, you three came down already. We were going to begin dinner without you three." Mrs. Uchiha said with a smiling face.

A little while later, everyone was seated at the dining room table, the adults were talking back and forth while the two teens and young adult sat in silence eating their dinner.

Itachi began wonder why his parents had decided to get Sasuke and Sakura engaged.

"So Mom, Dad, why did you two decide to get Sasuke engaged to Sakura-san here?" Itachi asked.

Mr. Uchiha looked at Itachi, "Well son, Mr. Haruno here is one of my best workers at our company. He looked to be a nice person so I decided to get to know him better.

We soon became really good friends and I found out that he had a daughter around Sasuke's age. I asked him to show me a photo and I thought that she was a beautiful, bright, and intelligent young lady." Sakura blushed as he said that.

"And that was when I asked him if he thought that it was going to be ok if we got our two children engaged to be married in the future." Mr. Uchiha finished.

"Oooh, so that's the case. Ok." Itachi nodded his head.

They were all soon back to what they were doing and talking about earlier.

Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other eating away quietly. Itachi noticed that the two of them were trying hard not to look at each other.

When one of them made contact with the other's body with just a slight touch, the two of them would blush and look away.

Itachi was soon getting amused by the scene that was playing before him. To him, it was kind of like getting to watch a movie for free. He decided that when they went back home, he would push his brother for answers and details on what they were doing in Sakura's room.

-----

After dinner, Sakura and her parents stood outside their front door watching the Uchihas leave.

After they left, Sakura made her way back to her room. After taking a quick shower and changed she began to replay the accidental kiss that her and Sasuke had done. She blushed thinking about it.

After a while of thinking about it, Sakura crawled into her pink and white bed, falling asleep dreaming about Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Bedroom**

Sasuke was lying on his black and midnight blue bed about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at his door.

Sasuke groaned and then told the person to come in.

Itachi opened the door and came in with a smirk on his face.

"Baby brother, you're not going to be falling asleep for a while until you tell me what the two of you did." Itachi said his smirking getting bigger.

Sasuke looked up at his brother raising his brow slightly confused on what his brother was talking about and on what he wanted to know.

"I'm talking about Sakura, BAKA!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke for his stupidness.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked annoyed now that he knew what his brother wanted to know.

Itachi looked back at him, making a face saying that he wasn't going anywhere until something about it came out Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke sighed, "We didn't do anything. We just went to surf the inter-" Sasuke suddenly stopped and a blush made its way on to his handsome face making him turn his head the other way.

Itachi noticed this and smirked once more, wanting to know even _more _now.

"Let me guess, you two already began a mouth-to-mouth action?" Itachi asked getting amused.

He had never seen his brother blush for a long time now. Whatever Sakura was doing to him, she had been doing a really good job. Itachi hadn't seen Sasuke blushed since his first girlfriend he had died in front of him, and he blamed himself for her death, and completely stopped smiling after her death.

Sasuke turned to look back at Itachi, giving him a death glare mixed in with a face that read 'get out of my room before I murder you!'.

Itachi noticed this and quietly left the room.

After Itachi left, Sasuke gave out a loud sigh. He tried to fall asleep again, this time with success dreaming about Sakura.

**Itachi's Bedroom**

Itachi was lying in his bed trying to get some sleep. But something just kept on bothering him. Suddenly Sakura appeared in his mind out of no where.

He remembered how she would steal glances at Sasuke when they were eating, and how Sasuke was doing the same thing. He remembered how she looked at Sasuke with a longing, loving, and sad look as they left the Haruno residence that night.

Something inside him boiled up with anger as he thought how that was supposed to be him engaged to Sakura, not Sasuke. He soon fell asleep with a smile dreaming about Sakura, how it would be like to claim her his and to hear her moan out his name as they both reached their lustful end together.

-----

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry that I had to post this up so late! I'll try to get Ch. 5 up by today or tomorrow! Please forgive me for the delay!**

**Hehehe… and sorry if this story was so lame. I decided to do a love triangle with Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. I would like to thank MaGiCsLiFe for giving me the idea!**


	5. Things Go Crazy!

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter Five: Things Go Crazy!**

_Something inside him boiled up with anger as he thought how that was supposed to be him engaged to Sakura, not Sasuke. He soon fell asleep with a smile dreaming about Sakura, how it would be like to claim her his and to hear her moan out his name as they both reached their lustful end together. _

-----

Sakura woke up from the sunlight that poured through her light pink curtains that were slightly opened.

She crawled out of her bed and fell on the floor, tangled up in her bed sheets and blanket.

Sakura groaned as she untangled and made her way into the bathroom. After stepping out of the shower, she gave one last yawn before getting dressed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform, a white collared shirt, a dark blue jacket with a black tie, and a skirt the same color as the jacket. **(A/N: sorry but I cannot describe clothes well!)**

After getting herself dressed, Sakura looked at her watch and noticed that she was late. _'Shit! Late again!' _Sakura shouted in her mind.

Sakura rushed down the stairs giving a quick goodbye to her mother as she made her way out the door.

**At school now**

Naruto and all of the other kids were already in class, talking wildly and loudly, Naruto being the loudest of course.

Everyone began to wonder where Sakura was. She was always late, but today seemed more late than usual.

Sakura walked slowly to the door of her first hour, panting since she ran the whole 6 blocks to get there. She was about to reach for the doorknob when someone pushed her on the ground.

Sakura looked up from where she now sat on the ground, glaring at whomever it was that had pushed her. She looked up to find none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself standing over her fallen form.

Sakura snapped out of her state of shock and noticed that he was smirking the whole time. His smirk got even bigger when her mouth dropped open to see that when she fell, the wind of the fall had blew her skirt up to reveal her pink panties.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "Sasuke-kun, you pervert!"

Sasuke's smirk got bigger, "Is it really my fault that my hormones took control of my body to look down on your panties."

By the time Sasuke finished his line, everyone and every class who was in hearing range of Sakura's scream came to check what was wrong. They also heard of every word Sasuke just said too. But Sasuke, who wasn't embarrassed at all just bent down and helped her get up.

"Thanks," Sakura managed to mutter when he helped her up off the ground.

Before Sasuke turned around to leave for his class, he quickly slipped his hand under Sakura's skirt and down her panties, and gave her right butt cheek a little pinch before smirking and walking off.

Sakura screamed again this time even louder. "Sasuke you, you… perverted jerk!"

The people around Sakura began to snicker at her fuming red face.

'_Sasuke, that jerk! Who would've thought that someone like him could do that!' _Sakura screamed inside her head. With the start of her day like this, she knew that she wasn't going to be having a good day, _or_ school year.

-----

Sakura walked out of her last class, glad that the school day was over. She was right, today just wasn't her day.

She remembered well at lunch when all her friends were swarming all around her asking her why Sasuke had done that to her. She remembered it perfectly well…

**Flashback:**

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "Oi, Sakura-chan!"

"Nani, Naruto!" Sakura shot back at him.

She looked behind him to see her other friends there as well.

Naruto walked over with his eyes closed and hands behind his head giving her his grin.

Sakura knew exactly what they wanted to know, and she was prepared for whatever questions they were going to throw in her face.

For 20 minutes of the lunch hour, she sat there having Naruto do all the questioning and screaming while she gave him short answers.

After telling them all the things they wanted to know, Naruto rolled back and forth on the ground screaming because of the news that he just heard. He was so out of control that when lunch was over, Kiba and Neji had to drag him all the way to the nurse's office to calm him down-which worked for 5 minutes-before he fainted from little air.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sweat dropped remembering the whole scene and being there to witness it.

Then she remembered how she was stopped multiple times that day in classes and between classes by Sasuke Fan Girls.

**Flashback:**

"Hey, big forehead!" Ino shouted at Sakura as she walked to her 4th period.

Sakura turned around slowly not replying to Ino.

"You little slut, what the hell were you doing to _my _Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted in Sakura's face as she stomped towards her.

"Ino, I didn't do anything to Sasuke-kun. And if he really was _yours, _he wouldn't even be doing that to me. I mean, that was actually only the third or forth time that I actually talked to him in school, so why don't you just _shut the fuck up, _and go find yourself another man!" Sakura shouted in Ino's face.

Ino looked at Sakura stunned. Out of all people, she never thought that it would be Sakura to be the one to ever talk like that to her. As long as she could remember them being friends, she never heard Sakura swear before, this was her first time hearing it.

Sakura looked back at Ino, not caring about what she said to her once best friend anymore. All she wanted now was for Ino to back off out of her life.

Ino was just about to say something back to Sakura when she turned on her heels and walked off, knowing that because of Ino she was late for class.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sighed, walking out of the school building happy that the school day was now over.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to Sakura.

She turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. She gave him a glare for what he did to her that morning.

He smirked seeing the glare that he just received from her. "Hmph, I know that you're angry at me for this morning but I couldn't help it. I just found out this morning that annoying a girl is really fun and amusing, especially if the girl turns out to be you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke her mouth hanging open with shock at what he just said. She watched as Sasuke walked off in the direction towards his house as he waved his right hand back to her giving her a signal that meant _"goodbye"_.

-----

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for the delay again! This time its because I was watching some movies that I just borrowed from my cousins that's why. So I'm sorry for having you guys out there to wait for this chapter to be updated! Sorry!**


	6. A Day at the Mall

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter Six: A Day at the Mall**

_He smirked seeing the glare that he just received from her. "Hmph, I know that you're angry at me for this morning but I couldn't help it. I just found out this morning that annoying a girl is really fun and amusing, especially if the girl turns out to be you."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke her mouth hanging open with shock at what he just said. She watched as Sasuke walked off in the direction towards his house as he waved his right hand back to her giving her a signal that meant "goodbye"._

-----

Sakura was glad that it was the weekends already. She was getting ready to go to the mall with Ten-Ten, and Hinata. The boys were to come too, but it depended on if they were going to be busy with sports practice or not.

Naruto was playing soccer, and Sasuke was playing basketball with the other guys.

As Sakura left her house that morning, she was hoping that she wouldn't run into Ino or Sasuke. She was getting tired of Ino always making fun of her, and was annoyed with Sasuke's so-called flirting.

Yeah, Sasuke could be at basketball practice, but he was just too damn good she heard from Neji, so he didn't have to practice much.

**At the Mall**

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted her two best friends as she approached them in a jumpy and happy mood. They were about to question her and ask her how she felt about what Sasuke did to her but they didn't want to destroy her happiness.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" the two greeted them back. "The boys said that they'll come and join up with us later." Hinata said in her sweet and quiet voice. Sakura smiled and nodded in approval.

The three of them began doing their shopping around all of their favorite stores. They only gotten through a quarter of the mall when lunch time came around.

Ten-Ten went to order their food as Sakura and Hinata went to look for a table to sit down. When they did, Sakura began pressuring Hinata with her questions.

"So, Hinata, how are you and Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed and looked down at her lap. Sakura giggled at her friend's reaction. "It's ok. I can tell that the two of you are perfectly fine. I was just wondering. Though Naruto still hasn't changed much." Sakura sighed. Hinata looked up at her and smiled.

Ten-Ten walked towards the table carrying their food. "Neji just called me. He said that all the guys are coming. They're coming right now so it won't be long until they get here." Ten-Ten said cheerfully.

Sakura and Hinata nodded and began to eat.

After eating the three of them went to the water fountain to wait for their friends/boyfriends.

As they were waiting, they noticed that a group of three guys were checking them out.

Hinata was wearing a white shirt with orange writing that said "Precious Angel" with a orange ruffle skirt that went a little below he knees, she was wearing matching orange flip flops, and wore a bead orange necklace around her neck with matching bracelets. Ten-Ten was wearing a black muscle shirt with a black muscle shirt with a skull head that was silver and she was wearing blue jeans along with it, she also had the same accessories but hers were black. Sakura being the fancier of the three was wearing a lacy white tank top, with a white jean mini skirt thighs and was wearing white leggings underneath; she wore a white bead necklace with matching bracelets and put her pink hair in a ponytail with her bangs slanting to the left. **(A/N: sorry but I'm not a fashion freak and I don't know how to describe clothes so well. So I'm sorry If you can't understand it!)**

The three looked away from the guys when they began to approach them.

"Hey there," one of them said. Sakura looked at the boy who was talking to her. **(A/N: I'm just too lazy so I'm not even going to bother on describing what the guys looks like, including Neji and the rest.)** "Hey," Sakura said quietly back.

The other two guys approached Ten-Ten and Hinata looking them up and down, the one who was with Sakura was doing the same thing.

"So what are pretty ladies like you doing here all alone for?" the one who was with Hinata asked. "W-we're waiting f-fore our b-boyfriends." Hinata said stumbling on her words since they guy was too close to her, much too close for comfort.

"Boyfriends? Why don't you pretty ladies dump them and go out with us instead. We're way better than those boyfriends of yours." They said.

The guy who was with Sakura grabbed her arms and was about to kiss her when a fist landed on his face, along with the other guys who were planning to do the same thing to Hinata and Ten-Ten.

The said girls looked to see who it was who had just done that. Then to their relieves and happiness, they noticed that it was none other than their boyfriends (in Sakura's case, it was her soon to be husband).

The girls shouted their names happily with relief.

"What the fuck do you think you were about to do to our girlfriends?" Sasuke asked the guys who were now glaring at them. Sasuke didn't care but just glared right back at them, his glare even more frightening than theirs.

They saw this and stumbled off screaming like girls all the way out of sight.

"Bakas, how could you let that happen to you so easily? We were so worried when we saw them approaching but we decided to see what they were going to do first." Neji said sighing with relief that they made it their on time before anything bad could happen.

Ten-Ten squealed with delight and jumped up on Neji and gave him a surprised kiss on the lips. "Neji, you were worried about me! I guess you _do_ love me even though if you never say anything!" Ten-Ten said happily. Neji smirked at his girlfriend and kissed her on her forehead.

"Awww," all the girls awed.

-----

**A/N: I forgot but Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji weren't with them! And I'm sorry if this chapter was so boring, I couldn't think of anything. My mind always goes blank after a while then I run out of ideas! That always happen and I fucken hate it! GOING CRAZY!**


	7. A Day at the Mall Part 2

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**A/N: ♥ HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN ♥ (July 23, 2006)**

**Chapter 7: A Day at the Mall Part 2**

The group walked around the mall with the boyfriends' arm around the girlfriends' waist. Well, only two of the three couples were doing that.

Ten-Ten looked over at Sasuke and Sakura and frowned at the two.

"You know, you're going to get married anyways, so why not just get used to it and start holding hands and doing things that a couple would be doing?" the two of them blushed and looked away from each other. Sakura shrugged and Sasuke like always made no move or anything.

Ten-Ten gave off a loud and annoyed sigh at the two's reaction, "Well, can't you two atleast just hold hands?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his muscular and well-shaped arm around Sakura's perfect and small form. Sakura blushed and almost pushed him away when she saw the eyes of her friends telling her that she had to. She sighed and gave in to them, muttering to herself that she'll make them pay one way or the other.

The couples continued walking around the mall once more. After a little bit, they got tired of Naruto's loud talking and decided to split up. Although the guys were going to stick with their girls since they didn't want the same scene to re-process.

Before they splitted up they decided to meet back at the fountain at around 9 pm.

**With Neji and Ten-Ten**

"Neji, lets go into that store!" Ten-Ten said loudly and cheerfully. She was happy that she got to spend some alone time with him. They've been together for years now and haven't gone on dates for awhile.

Neji looked to where Ten-Ten was pointing and now dragging him. He noticed that it was filled with boy clothes instead of girls. But he also noticed that it was his favorite store too.

"Ten-Ten, um… you do know that that's a store that sells clothes only for guys, right?" Neji asked her. Ten-Ten turned to look at her slightly confused boyfriend and laughed.

Now Neji had a question mark flashing on and off at the top of his head showing her that he definitely was confused.

Ten-Ten laughed once more at her boyfriend's behavior. "Baka, you bought me so much stuff today so I thought that why not let you get yourself some stuff too." She said looking up at Neji, her chocolate brown eyes looking up into his pale white ones.

He smiled slightly and let her continue pulling him inside the store.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata just came back out of a store that Naruto dragged Hinata into. It was an expensive store too, but he insisted on her to try out the clothes and he bought all the clothes she thought that was cute even though if she kept complaining to him that it was ok. But every time she said it was alright, he would always shake his head no and say that he wanted his girlfriend to be happy and to look beautiful, even though if she was beautiful enough which he earned a blush from her when he said that.

As the two walked out of the store, Hinata's eyes landed on a crane machine that they walked past. She stopped and looked at the stuffed animal of an orange fox with nine-tails. **(A/N: look familiar?)**

Naruto stopped in his spot as he watched Hinata looking at the toy. He smiled his goofy grin and walked towards her placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, if you like it that much I can get it for you! It's really kawaii ain't it?" Naruto asked her. She nodded in response to his questions.

"Hai, I'll get it for you then!" he claimed as he raised his right fist into the air happily.

"N-Naruto-kun… y-you d-don't have t-to get i-it f-for m-me." She said to her beloved boyfriend. "I-I don't w-want y-you t-to wasted y-your m-money on m-me."

"Aww, come on Hinata-chan! I'm willing to do anything for you! I love you with all my heart so it doesn't matter what I give up in life as long as its not you and you remain by my side!" he proclaimed loudly. **(A/N: does _everything _include _RAMEN, _Naruto? Naruto: AHHHHH! NO! NOT MY RAMEN! AHHHHH! FAINTS A/N: hehehehe… evil laugh ****- don't know why though. -.-' LOL!)**

Hinata watched as her boyfriend pulled out his fat wallet from his pockets. **(A/N: I forgot what he named his _kawaii_ wallet!)**

She watched as he inserted coin after coin trying to get her the stuffed fox animal. Finally after when his little frog purse almost went flat, he finally got the stuffed animal.

"Hehehe, here you go Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily as he handed her the fox.

"T-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

Naruto gave her his goofy grin, took her hand and dragged her off to different stores.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

The couple walked around the mall quietly, keeping little distance between them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke kept glancing back and forth at Sakura. 'Why? I don't get it!' he shouted angrily at himself in his mind. 'Why the hell did I put my arm around her instead of just holding her hand when Ten-Ten had suggested it! GAH! I hate myself!'

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. "Um, Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" Sakura asked him again, this time finally getting Sasuke's attention.

"Hn." He said, telling her that he was listening. "Oh, its nothing. I was just wondering what was wrong with you, you seemed to be in a daze." She told him.

He shrugged and told her that he was just thinking about some things that were going on at home and that she didn't need to worry about him.

Sakura gasped as she ran up to the carousal. Sasuke watched with interest as she ran up to it. She laughed and looked up at the carousal going around. He had to admit, he's never seen her this happy before.

"Sakura, you want to go on it?" Sasuke asked her as he approached her. She turned around to him and smiled.

"I'd love to, but I don't want to leave you here doing nothing." She said her eyes turning a little sad. He was surprised to see her look like that. It was the first time a girl ever thought about him like that. Usually they would just go and do whatever they wanted and just left him trailing behind them slowly.

"It's ok. I can wait, and I'm sure it would be fun waving at you every time you come around." Sasuke said and smirked at her when she blushed. She nodded her head slowly and gave him a smile.

Sasuke took her hand and led her to the entrance while he went to go pay for her ticket.

Sasuke stood by the gate that was surrounding the carousal. Every time Sakura came around he would smile and wave at her while she smiled and laughed at him and waved back. He never thought that this day would ever come, but he was truly happy which was really unusual for him.

When Sakura got off of the carousal, she ran up to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And to both of their surprises, she also gave him a kiss on the lips too.

The two of them broke apart and blushed furiously. They soon heard shouting and clapping around them. They blushed even more and looked away from each other.

Their friends approached them afterwards and laughed at them.

The couple got mad and tried swaying their fists at their friends but the two failed miserably as they just got teased more.

-----

Sasuke pulled up at the front of Sakura's house that night dropping her off from their long day at the mall.

"Thanks for taking me home, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully to him. "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sasuke said to her not looking her way but staring straight ahead.

Sakura pouted her cute smile which got Sasuke to look her way. She laughed when he did since he had a funny look on his face which was supposed to mean that he was annoyed. She laughed harder and pointed in his face.

As she did that he got even more annoyed which made his face turn into a scowl meaning that he was mad and annoyed. But still she still couldn't stop laughing.

Sasuke began to look at her more carefully when she was laughing, thinking that she looked really cute when she was happy and was laughing.

Trying hard to stop his urges but he couldn't, he pulled her up into him and gave he a long kiss.

When they pulled apart Sakura blushed furiously at him. Their faces just millimeters apart. "It was the only way to get you to shut up." Sasuke whispered quietly to her earning yet another blush.

Sasuke kissed her again, but this more passionately since she kissed back now too. The two pulled apart 10 minutes later going for air.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered to him. Once again the two was engaged in another heated kiss. This time it was Sasuke who pulled apart from her. "Sakura, it's getting late. You should get going now, I don't want you getting in trouble." Sakura nodded and gave him a quick kiss before telling him goodnight and she opened the door of his car and headed towards her house.

Sakura turned back one last time and waved at Sasuke before walking inside.

Sakura ran up into her room and got ready for bed. **(A/N: you know, taking a shower and stuff.)**

Sakura crawled silently into her bed and thought back about what happened. 'I wonder what made me do that. Does this mean that I'm starting to have feelings for Sasuke?' she wondered.

She leaned over towards her lamp that was sitting on the little table next to her bed and turned it off.

She soon drifted off into a comfortable sleep dreaming about Sasuke.

**With Sasuke in His Car (same time when Sakura was in her bed)**

Sasuke sat in his car looking up at Sakura's window. 'Shit! What the fuck made me do that!' he thought angrily. 'Please don't tell me that I'm starting to fall for that pink haired girl that'll someday be my wife?' he thought.

When he saw the light in Sakura's turn off, he drove off into the distance heading towards his own home.

-----

**A/N: so, what did you think of this chapter? I think it was ok, not the best but oh well. And yeah, I got the carousal part from the Korean movie Stairways to Heaven.**

♥ **HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN ♥ (July 23, 2006)**


	8. Just an Accident

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter Eight: Just an Accident**

KNOCK KNOCK Sakura rolled out of bed at the sound of knocking outside her bedroom door.

"GROAN! Who could it be this early in the morning?" Sakura asked as she turned too look at her alarm clock.

"AHHHH!" Sakura gave a scream which could be heard by the raven haired teenager who stood outside her door smirked at the sound.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock again incase her eyes were playing tricks on her. But no it wasn't, the clock read 4 pm.

'WHAT THE FUCK! How did that happen! I don't remember coming home late or anything so what made me oversleep!' Sakura screamed in her mind, and then it hit her.

'Oh yeah. I was tossing and turning in bed about the kiss-ack! i mean kiss_es-_that me and Sasuke shared.' She thought and touched her fingers to her lips and blushed a shade of pink.

"Oi, Sakura. You can I come in?" Sasuke said outside of her room. She almost screamed again when she heard his voice, but this then she began to get mad when she heard the hint of amusement in his voice. She balled right hand into a fist but she managed to slowly put her hand down using all her strength.

Sakura stood up and went to change into her regular clothes after she managed to calm herself down.

Sasuke got annoyed when he noticed that he was being ignored so he twisted her doorknob and walked in. He blinked and stared wide-eyed at Sakura who was half naked.

Sakura turned around slowly when she heard the door open up. Sasuke felt a blush on his face and something wet dripping from his nose. There stood Sakura in front of him only in her light pink panties with no bra on, giving him a good and perfect view of her breasts since she was just going to pull her lacy tank top over her head.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, too shocked to make a move. Then when she heard the blood from his nose drip onto the floor she gave off another scream; louder than the one before. The next thing anyone knew, there was a badly injured Sasuke flying out of Sakura's room and then there was a loud slam of a door after Sasuke came flying out with still blood coming from his nose with swirly eyes.

-----

**A/N: sorry that this chapter was so short. I ended it like this because I have to do my chores, so I'm sorry about the short chapter! I'll update chapter nine soon so please be patient with me! R&R please! **


	9. A Day Spent With You

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter Nine: A Day Spent With You**

**A/N: be sure to read the Author's Note below!**

-----

Sakura walked down the stairs of her home glaring down at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch in her living room sipping a cup of coffee that her mother prepared for him before leaving the house for work.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and smirked when he noticed the glare on her face.

Sakura was wearing a light pink shirt with sakura blossoms at the bottom, with a half white sweater over it and was wearing white jeans along with it. She had her hear in a pony tail with her bangs swept to the side. **(A/N: I don't know what those sweaters are called. But if you don't know what I meant, I meant the kind that just went a little bit below your chest with the long sleeves!)**

Sasuke thought that she looked really beautiful in the outfit that she chose that day. He couldn't help himself but to just stare at her.

"Hn, I got a pretty good view back there, you know." He asked snapping out of his trance with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura just glared at him more instead of replying to him.

Sasuke chuckled slightly at her reaction. She looked at him shocked. She's never heard or seen the Uchiha smile, laugh, or chuckle or anything before. This was the first time which shocked her even more when she took notice that it was _her _who he was chuckling at. She blushed and sat down on the couch across from where he sat.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked him curiously.

"What do you think?" he asked her back. She shrugged and looked down at her lap.

"To take you out on a date, duh. I guess you really aren't a genius after all." He smirked at his statement and her reaction of a pissed off Sakura.

"Since you put it that way, I don't know if I want to go with you or not." She said crossing her arms I front of her chest. He smirked once again and stood up to take a seat next to her.

Sasuke took both her hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing both of them. He looked up at her beautiful face which held a faint blush. "I'll that as a yes then, Sakura." Sasuke said which of course mad her blush even more.

-----

Sakura stepped out of Sasuke's car and took a look at her surroundings. It was a park, but it wasn't one of those regular parks that she would always go to for a stroll. It was a park where the more rich people often went to spend their days.

"So, do you like it?" Sasuke asked getting out of his car and looking at her while stretching. The two of them had just come back from a very expensive restaurant that Sasuke demanded Sakura to go to. She didn't like the idea very much, since she was a just an average high school girl, unlike Sasuke who came from a family that was richer than the prime minister of Japan.

Sakura nodded her head and walked slowly over to a cherry blossom tree. She watched in awe as the light pink sakura petals danced around her with the flowing of the wind.

Sasuke looked over at the pink haired beauty that was before him, smiling happily at the sakura blossoms. He thought that she was very beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well.

Sasuke strolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Sakura jumped a little at the sudden action.

"I'm so glad that you could come with me today. I thought that you were going to hate me for what I did to you the other day at school." He whispered into her ear while at the same time moving his face closer to her neck to get a whiff of her vanilla perfume.

Sakura smiled to herself and leaned closer to Sasuke. "I'm so glad that I was able to come today too. I never thought that such a beautiful place as this existed. It's kinda like a dream come true." She whispered back to him softly turning her head a little bit to take a look at Sasuke's handsome face that was buried in her neck.

Sasuke looked up from where he kept his head and smile at her, a real smile that was rare to be seen from Uchiha Sasuke.

-----

Sasuke and Sakura walked around the park hand in hand as they laughed at each other's stories about life. They looked at the beautiful things that were surrounding them making them forget about everything except each other.

Sasuke had to admit, he never thought that he was ever going to be this happy again. Not ever since his first love, Yume, pasted away when he was still in 6th grade. He always thought that all his happiness had vanished all along with her, but he was wrong. There was another angel there in his life. One that was beautiful and kind, someone who made him feel the things that he never felt for years now and also feelings that he never wanted to feel again.

That angel was the pink haired beauty that stood beside him, smiling her angelic smile and her shimmering emerald eyes that glistened no matter in rain or shine, _Haruno Sakura._

-----

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the cherry blossom tree. The two were sitting under the tree with Sasuke's head on Sakura's lap.

The two of them talked and laughed along peacefully like regular couples would. Sakura using her right hand to brush Sasuke's bangs away from his face or she used it to comb through his silky raven locks, while his usually emotionless onyx eyes looked up at her angelic face, while his left hand held onto her left hand.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he listened to Sakura sang a song to him. Her soft sweet angelic voice was so beautiful that it made him feel as if he was in heaven or paradise.

**All sadness and pain left behind**

**Only feeling the bliss and joy**

**I thought that I would never find**

**A day spent with you**

**Is just like a dream come true**

**Your smile brightens up my day**

**It's the truth I must say**

**Never have I felt this way**

**The wind blowing freely**

**The breeze flowing gently**

**With just you and me**

**All sadness and pain left behind**

**Only feeling the bliss and joy**

**I thought that I would never find**

**A day spent with you**

**Is just like a dream come true**

**Angels light up our path**

**Nothing can ever stop**

**Our love's wrath**

**Angels sing and look down upon us**

**The world knows about us**

**And lifts us up high**

**To the never ending sky**

**Where it'll just be you and me**

**All sadness and pain left behind**

**Only feeling the bliss and joy**

**I thought that I would never find**

**A day spent with you**

**Is just like a dream come true**

**I hope that you will never leave**

**Cause I never will**

**I want you by my side forever**

**I want to let you know this**

**All of my sadness and pain are left behind**

**I'm only feeling the bliss and joy**

**I thought that I would never find**

**A day spent with you**

**Is a dream come true**

**So I hope you will never leave me**

**Cause I'll never leave you….**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as the lyrics to her song ended.

"That was a nice song, Sakura-_chan._ Did you write it?" he asked her softly. She blushed and nodded shyly. He smiled up at her and pulled her face down closer to his.

He stopped when their lips were centimeters apart. She looked down at him wide eyed, he then smirked and closed the gap of their lips.

At first Sakura didn't kiss him back, but the more force he put on her she finally gave in and kissed him back. The kissed for a long time, but it wasn't like the one they had the night before. It was a long sweet kiss that the two enjoyed completely.

After a while, Sasuke pulled away and looked at Sakura's face. He leaned in once again and gave a peck on the lips.

"Sakura… um… w-will you b-be m-my… g-girlfriend?" he asked her with nervousness.

Sakura looked down on him, shocked and not knowing what to say.

After a couple seconds of dying silence, Sakura opened her mouth to give him an answer…

"I…"

-----

**A/N: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT WILL SHE SAY TO SASUKE! CLIFFY CLIFFY!**

**We can also do a little vote here! If I get enough reviews then I'll continue the story soon, if not then it'll take a while for the next chappie!**

**Now, as I was saying, we can have a vote on Sakura saying "YES!" to Sasuke, or have her say "NO!" to him.**

**HEHEHEHEHE…. R&R!**

**Oh yeah, and yes, I wrote the lyrics. I know I suck. LOL! I used to be really good at writing stuff like that in the first half of the school year, but I lost my touch later on! I'm soooo mad!**


	10. Yes? Or No?

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter Ten: Yes? Or No?**

"_Sakura… um… w-will you b-be m-my… g-girlfriend?" he asked her with nervousness. _

_Sakura looked down on him, shocked and not knowing what to say._

_After a couple seconds of dying silence, Sakura opened her mouth to give him an answer…_

"_I…" _

-----

Sakura sat in the passenger's seat while Sasuke drove his car in silence. Sakura was going over on what she would say to him after what he had just asked her in the park.

**Flashback**

"Sakura… um… w-will you b-be m-my… g-girlfriend?" he asked her with nervousness.

Sakura looked down on him, shocked and not knowing what to say.

After a couple seconds of dying silence, Sakura opened her mouth to give him an answer…

"I…"

"Um… I… I don't know…" Sakura whispered quietly to Sasuke. He looked at her face trying to read what she was thinking.

"Sakura, you don't have to give me an answer now. I'll give you some time to think about it, alright?" he asked her. She nodded to him in response.

"Well ok, let's get going now. Your parents might get worried about you." Sasuke stood up and held out a hand to Sakura who was still seated underneath the sakura tree.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sighed after re-thinking about it. Sasuke noticed her sigh and knew what she was thinking.

Sasuke put his right hand over her left one. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"It's ok. I already told you that you can think about it, you don't have to give me an answer right away. You can have all the time you want. But that doesn't mean that you can just forget all about it." Sasuke told her giving her a glare at the last sentence.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

Sasuke pulled up in front of her house. The lights were on so both assumed that her parents were home now.

"Um, thank you for today, and driving me back home." She said to him quietly. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile which made her blush a little. "Would you like to come in?" she asked him.

He pretended to think for a while then nodded his head yes. Sakura chuckled at his actions and got out of the car.

Sakura's mother opened the door when Sakura was about to put the key inside the keyhole to unlock it.

"Sakura, there you are honey! Your father and I were worried sick about you. You didn't tell us anything that you were going to be leaving the house." Mrs. Haruno told her daughter.

"Gomen nai sai Ka-san. I was with Sasuke-kun today, sorry that I forgot to leave a note or anything behind.

Mrs. Haruno face lit up at the sound of hearing Sasuke's name. When she was Sasuke, her face lit up even more.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted him happily. Sasuke bowed to the older woman in respect. She smiled at him and moved to the side so the two teens could get through.

Sasuke stayed over at Sakura's for dinner then left to go back home. On his way back, he was thinking on what Sakura's answer might be. He was actually scared of her answer. He wouldn't know how to face her if she said no, but he wouldn't know what to do to make her happy either if she said yes.

When he was getting closer to his house-more like mansion-he let the thought slip. He would just let fate decide on her answer, and he would do everything to make her happy with him.

Back at Sakura's room, she was sitting at her desk writing in her diary about her day. But the entry was mostly on what she was thinking on what to say to Sasuke.

She really wanted to say yes to him, but she was afraid that he might just be playing with her heart and she didn't want that to happen since he was so popular. But she was also afraid that if she said no, and he wasn't actually toying with her, she might end up breaking his heart.

Sakura stopped writing in her diary for a while to stop and think. She had to admit, she _was _attracted to his good looks and cold attitude. They were what she loved most about him, but she still believed that deep inside his frozen heart there was a kind hearted Sasuke being locked away.

She quickly scribbled some final words in her entry and smiled with satisfaction. She re-read what she last wrote and went to sleep smiling with what she wrote.

'_Yes, I _will _go out with you, Uchiha Sasuke. There seems to be something about you that makes me drawn to you and it makes me want to know you more._

_But most importantly, it seemed as if ever since that first encounter we had in school after we heard about the engagement, I felt myself falling into the deep pools of your onyx eyes._

_In a simpler term… _

_I love you…'_

-----

**A/N: so, so! What did you guys think! LOL! It was short I know. But for this chapter I just felt like making it the way it is right now. LOL! I hope you don't mind for the shortness of the chapter(s) lately!**

**Here are the votes:**

**YES: 13 votes!**

**NO: ZIP! ZERO! (LMFAO!)**

**People Who Voted and Reviewed:**

Paprika012345

dontconfuseme

waterangel444

BloodRuby

Hersheys Rocks

tiffanylicis

Silver Spirit

ohmgeeits cindee

genin15

windsoftiti

Confuzzled239

Alissa

DarklingLinny

**NOTE! They're all listed in order from who reviewed first for chapter 9!**

**AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **


	11. I'll be waiting for you answer

**Don't Play With My Heart **

**Chapter Eleven: "I'll be waiting for your answer… even if it means forever."**

**-----**

Sakura walked through the school gates early in the morning. She seemed happier that say than any other day since the school year had started. Why? Two reasons: because she made up her mind on what to say to Sasuke, and for once she wasn't late either.

She walked towards her room and sat her things down. There were no students there yet. Sakura sighed and thought that maybe she came too early. Well, she wasn't that early, just 15 minutes early.

'Oh well, I can use this time to go study for our upcoming test.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura picked up her things and walked to the school library.

-----

Sasuke walked into his classroom and gave a loud sigh. 'Looks like I'm the first one here again.' **(A/N: sorry, I kinda fast forward the time so they're now all in their second trimester of school, so they all have classes together!)**

Sasuke sighed again came up to the chalkboard to look at the seating chart. He took a glance at it and went to find his new seat.

He didn't get it. Out of all the students in his history class, he was the only one who got moved out to a new classroom. He was annoyed by it since his sensei didn't give him a reason why.

'Oh well, since I came too early again, might as well go and study for the upcoming test-one that I already took in my other history class!' Sasuke groaned in frustration.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and exited the room to go to the library.

-----

"A… B… C… D… E… F- AHA!" Sakura whispered to herself. She was about to pull the book out of its place on the shelf when another hand reached out to grab the book.

"Hey! I found this book first, so its mine!" she half yelled half whispered to the other person.

"Well, I don't see your name on there." The person said to her. She gasped when she heard the voice. Of course, who can not know that voice? She turned and glared at him when she saw hat arrogant smirk of his on his face. Seeing the smirk made her forget all the things that she wanted to say to him.

"Hmph!" with that she took off to the table where she left her stuff.

Sasuke followed her and pulled up a chair and sat in it the other way around across from the fuming Sakura. **(A/N: sorry if you don't understand what I meant by the chair thing!)**

'Kawaii,' he smirked at her face that made a cute pout.

"What!" Sakura said to the Uchiha who seemed amused by the way she was acting.

"Nothing, I just thought that you looked kawaii with that pout on your face." He said to her, the smirk still not leaving his handsome face. Sakura blushed underneath his gaze and looked down.

"So, have you thought of an answer yet?" he asked her quietly. She quickly shook her head no.

Sasuke frowned at her when she shook her head. "Is that supposed to mean 'No, I don't want to go out with you,' or 'No, I haven't thought of an answer yet?'" he asked.

"Um… I meant the second one." She told him quietly.

"Oh, ok then. But just to let you know. I'll be waiting for your answer… even if it means forever." Sakura looked up at his handsome face and he smiled back at her.

Sasuke bent his head down and kissed her softly on the forehead, and turned around to leave when they began to hear talking and footsteps out in the now loud hallway.

-----

**A/N: sorry that the chapter is so short!**


	12. Confessing

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter 12: Confessing**

'GAH! I can't believe! I blew the only chance that I had on telling Sasuke on what he asked me!' Sakura screamed at herself as she slumped down the side of the school bathroom wall.

'**Yeah, that is _so _true!'**

'The fuck are you!'

'**I'm you, duh. Who else could it be? Why, did you think that I was a physic talking to you with my physic powers? HA! And I thought that _we_ were smart. I guess you made me dumb.' **

'Just shut up and leave me alone.'

'**Hn, whatever,'**

Sakura looked down at her watch to look at the time. It was still a little early. She had 15 minutes left until the warning bell rung, and 5 until the tardy bell.

She walked slowly to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She looked at her self in the mirror closely. She had to admit, she really was beautiful. She didn't need any of that makeup to make herself look beautiful, unlike Ino and the other preps in school. **(A/N: preps…? Is that right for cheerleaders?) **

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata were the type of girls who dreaded makeup. They felt like makeup was just a mask that was covering their faces and their inner beauty.

After a couple minutes of looking at herself in the mirror she grabbed her stuff and began to exit the bathroom.

Sakura was about to pull the door open when someone else pushed. Ino and her _gang_-in Sakura's POV: _sluts_-walked in.

"Well, well. Ain't it big forehead?" Ino said in a bitchy tone. Her friends that were behind her snickered at the mention of the nickname that Ino had given Sakura.

Sakura looked up and down Ino with disgust. She was wearing a very, _very _tight black tube top that showed her belly, and a very, _very _tight and short miniskirt. She was also wearing black heel boots to go along with it. On her face, she was wearing beautiful, but very thick makeup that really made her look like a slut.

"So, big forehead, I'm sure you're happy that you stole Sasuke-kun away from me." Ino said to Sakura. "I thought that you already had some other guys in bed with you. I don't know what you drugged the Uchiha family with to make them choose you to be my Sasuke-kun's betrothed. But I'm sure that someday that drug or curse you put on them will ware away, and then they'll all begin to notice that it's me that's meant to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino spitted out at Sakura.

Sakura gave off a loud scoff and glared at Ino.

"Well Ino, it looks like you made a lot of money with your job over the weekend didn't you. I wonder how many guys were able to come by you and how many orgies were you able to give." Sakura said to Ino with a hint of amusement in her voice, referring to the love bites that Ino had all over her body, and the new expensive jewelry that she was wearing.

Ino knew what she was talking about and was about to lunge at Sakura when she moved out of the way and exited the bathroom with a triumph smirk.

'Wow, I wonder where all that courage came from?' she asked herself. 'And especially that smirk! It must've rubbed off me from Sasuke. Oh well,'

-----

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked he walked into the classroom. His friends shrugged at him when he asked.

"Last time when I saw her, she was in the library." Everyone turned to the person of the voice with a surprised look.

"SASUKE-TEME! N-N-NANI! WHEN WERE _YOU_ IN THIS CLASS!" Naruto screamed tugging onto his hair, almost fainting at the sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked at the dobe's reaction, "I just got transferred here." At that Naruto calmed down a bit and sulked in his seat instead.

Sasuke was so quiet that none of his friends even noticed that he was just sitting two seats away from where they sat.

"Who sits in this seat?" Sasuke asked, referring to the empty seat that was next to him (the seat that was dividing him from his friends and all the fun **LOL!**).

"Sakura-chan sits there." Naruto said quickly before anyone else could open their mouths to reply. Sasuke just nodded and turned his attention to the door.

Sakura walked into the classroom and sat down in her seat (not knowing that Sasuke sat right next to her).

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily once again before anyone else could speak. "So, you're not late today! That's good!" he said happily, his face beaming at his friends improvement. Sakura glared daggers at Naruto who just scratched the back of his head laughing nervously.

Sasuke had a look of amusement on his face at how Sakura and Naruto were fighting. He was also disappointed that she didn't even notice him there.

"Ahem!" Sasuke coughed to get their attention.

Sakura turned around to look at who had just stopped her when she was about to kill Naruto. Sasuke sat there with another one of his arrogant smirks when she turned around.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked confusion mixed in with surprise.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at her stupidity.

"He got transferred into this class. How troublesome." Shikamaru told Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke just once again smirked at her saying that they were telling the truth.

-----

Sakura and her friends pulled out their bento boxes when the bell for lunch rang. The seemed to be longer than usual that day since Sasuke transferred in her classes. He definitely proved that he was worthy of the name: The Uchiha Prodigy.

Every time Sakura worked on a problem, Sasuke would always lean over and redo the problem so she could get the right answer. She had to admit, he was a conceited asshole but he also had his sweet side which attracted her to him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you have your own bento box?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He stared at her and shrugged. Sakura smiled at his motion. She sat down next to him and gave him a piece of her sushi. He looked at her once again, this time making a face full of confusion.

"Baka! Just eat it, ok? You don't want to starve yourself for the day now do you? Just eat it." She pushed the piece of sushi closer to his face. He gave off a sigh of defeat and obliged.

Sakura watched with amazement as she fed him some of her lunch. He looked really cute every time she would pout to get him to open his mouth. He looked like a little baby that won't eat his vegetables.

Naruto and the others looked at Sasuke dumbfounded. Who would've thought that the Uchiha prodigy would sit their and let a girl force his mouth open to eat. It was a really amusing and cute sight to watch.

Seeing the way that Sasuke would make his cute pout every time he refused to eat, Sakura felt herself falling for him more, and more.

While Sakura was feeding him, Sasuke, took the time to check her out. She was really beautiful, even without all that heavy makeup that the other girls would wear. He loved the way her silky cherry blossom colored hair would sway back and forth when she would reach up to wipe a stain off the side of his mouth. He looked at her rosy lips that would spread into a beautiful smile upon her angelic face every time she got him to eat. The best things that he loved about her were her emerald eyes that would shine and glisten, and her laughter and smile that could always brighten up his day.

Whenever he was having a bad day, he would imagine her smile and her emerald eyes that would guide him out of the painful darkness and into the paradise of light. Her voice and laughter were music to his ears when he felt down. Somehow, she always made him feel human and wanted when he was around her. She somehow always managed to make him feel and do things that he never thought that he would do.

Sakura blushed when she noticed that Sasuke was staring at her. She gave out a cough to get his attention. "Oh, sorry." He blushed and looked away when he took notice that he was staring at her. Sakura just gave him her soft smile that made him melt inside and made him blush more.

Little did they know that just a few rows of desks away, Ino, was watching the couple's every move. She was fuming mad and if looks could kill, Sakura right now would be dead in an instant.

-----

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after him when the final bell of the day rang. She ran up to him just before he exited the school building.

"Um, can I talk to you?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure, I'll walk you home and we'll talk on the way. How 'bout that?" Sakura nodded her head in response. Sasuke walked ahead of her and she trailed behind him.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? You don't do you, if we stop by the park here?" she asked him referring to the park that was across the street from them. Sasuke shook his head and took hold of her hand while crossing the street.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked her when the two stopped to sit down at a bench a few feet away from the playground where innocent children were running around happily.

Watching the kids, Sasuke recalled how he used to be like that. But now he wasn't that same helpless useless kid no more. He was glad, but also sad at the thought too. He quickly pushed the thought aside when he felt Sakura begin fidgeting next to him.

"Well… um… about what… you asked me…" Sakura trailed off. "I-I've come up w-with a-an a-answ-swer." She mumbled, quietly scolding herself for stumbling on her words. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her.

'**Come on, Sakura! Just tell him how you feel! He asked you didn't he! And you agreed to it. Now all what you just have to do is confess to him that you've always liked him!' **Inner Sakura scolded at her.

'I know, I'm not stupid! But I'm afraid that the moment I tell him, he's going to laugh in my face!'

'**Don't worry. I'm sure he won't. Just listen to me! Now hurry up!'** with that Inner Sakura gave Sakura a real hard mental karate chop.

With that hit, Sakura began to confess to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, I've always liked you ok? I was also one of your fan girls, but I was too shy to act all slutty like the rest! When I found out that we were engaged, I was so happy! But to tell you the truth, sometimes you annoy me so much that I hate you too. But the more I got to know you, I began to notice the good and sweet side of you that you've hidden away. And I find myself falling for you more, and more… so what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Now if this is supposed to be a joke… you can start laughing in my face now!" Sakura screamed at him. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him.

Sasuke sat there wide-eyed, surprised by her sudden confession. But the surprised look faded into a soft gentle smile. He quickly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face closer to his. He took her soft lips within his as he gave her a sweet but fierce kiss.

Sakura was dumbfounded as her eyes went wide at his sudden movement. She soon let the thought slip and melt within their kiss, kissing him back with the same passion.

Sasuke pulled apart from her moments after, panting. He leaned his forehead down upon hers and smiled down at her, which she returned the sweet gesture.

"So, does this mean you agree to be my girlfriend?" he asked her quietly, their was a hint of hope that could be heard in his voice.

Sakura just smiled and gave him another long kiss. This time it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised by the kiss. He took the kiss as a yes and kissed her back with even more passion.

But little did they know, a few feet away from them. A blonde teenager was glaring at the sight that displayed itself before her.

'Haruno Sakura, I _will _make you suffer for this act here. No matter the situation, Sasuke-kun is _mine_ and will _always _be **_mine!_**'

-----

**A/N: YAY! I managed to type up another longer chapter! HAHAHA! I think that so far, this is _my _favorite chapter in this story!**

**PLEASE R&R! **


	13. Online Prank Part 1

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter 13: Online Prank (Part 1)**

It was 5 pm when they reached the Uchiha mansion, since Sakura's home was further away from the school than Sasuke's they decided on that Sakura should spend the night there. Mikoto told the two to go up to Sasuke's room and she'll call to tell Sakura's mother where she was.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into Sasuke's room together, hand-in-hand.

"Sakura, are you sure you won't get yelled at if you stay here?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a worried tone.

"Mm-mm, knowing my mother, she won't say anything. She really likes you, I can tell. She's always saying how lucky I am to be engaged to you, so I should be happy. At first when I didn't know you that well yet, and you were still a jerk in my eyes, I thought that I was going to be the world's unluckiest person but I was still also happy." Sakura told him smiling happily. He couldn't help but to smile back at her.

Down the end of the hallway another pair of eyes was looking at Sasuke with hatred and looked at Sakura hungrily. He took notice of Sasuke seemed to act differently towards the pink haired teen than to anyone. He glared at the couple until they disappeared into Sasuke's room until he too, headed back towards his own sanctuary.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in front of the computer screen together. The two were surfing the net, and was laughing like crazy. They were looking at pictures of fat cats, and reading blonde jokes. Since the two both hated Ino, they were laughing at the ones that went along with her perfectly.

"What do you think she'll do if we posted it up on the school website her picture next to it?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a mischievous tone. Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend.

"I like the way you think." He whispered into her ear which he earned a blush from her.

Sasuke and Sakura logged onto the school website and did what they were just talking about. They even posted it up onto the forums and polls to gain more visitors. Of course they weren't supid so they didn't put up their names. They just thought that maybe when the right time came, they will tell her or something.

The lovebirds posted up a picture of Ino, which they used photoshop to add some more details to her. Like the pig nose, pig ear, and pig body. Next to her pig picture was a profile about her, but since the two both dreaded her, they changed around some stuff. And finally was the stupid blonde jokes that went perfectly along with Ino, which they placed underneath her photo.

After being satisfied with what they did, they leaned back in each other's arms and smiled.

"What do you think people will do if they found this?" Sasuke asked Sakura while softly stroking her hair.

"I don't know. But one thing that I _do _know for sure that once a couple people finds this. It'll be the talk of the school." Sakura told her lover. "You think we should tell Neji and the others?" she asked him looking up into his handsome.

"Hn, we really should. But knowing the dobe, our secret won't be a secret for too long." Sasuke said eyes narrowing at the thought of the loud mouthed blonde, Naruto.

Sakura chuckled slightly and cupped Sasuke's face within her hands, "Don't worry about Naruto. With the help of Hinata, there won't be a single word flying out of his mouth about it." And she finished her sentence with a little kiss to Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke frowned and pointed down to his lips, "You missed, love."

Sakura laughed out her melodious laugh and pulled herself up to kiss Sasuke. With the help of Sasuke, he managed to get her closer to him and their kiss became more passionate.

'Wow, Sasuke's really a good kisser. I wonder if he's done this before.' Sakura asked herself. But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke began nibble on her bottom lip with need as she gave off a quiet moan. He smirked at her reaction. Then he used his tongue to lick the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth.

Sakura felt his tongue against her bottom lip and she blushed. Since do to the lack of her inexperience she didn't open her mouth right away until Sasuke kissed her more deeply and nibbled on her bottom lip once more until she gave off a gasp when he bit her. When that happened, he took his chance of snaking his way into her cavernous mouth.

Sakura felt Sasuke's tongue in her mouth as it made its way inside licking and tasting every inch of her. She tasted good to him, really good. Better than anything that he had ever tried.

After a little bit of Sasuke going through Sakura's mouth, she threw away her shyness and poked her tongue out a little bit to play with Sasuke's. For a while their tongues would be playing a little nice game, but then it soon became something more.

Sasuke set Sakura back down upon her chair while he stood looming over her body and kissing her still. After a while, he broke their kiss and moved down towards her neck giving her butterfly kisses and making her shiver with each kiss.

Sasuke sucked for a couple minutes where her neck turned into her shoulder, leaving a love bite there, and one on each side of her collar bone.

Sasuke snaked his right hand underneath Sakura's shirt, making its way towards her left breast and squeezing it softly, earning a pleasurable moan from her bruised lips from his kiss.

He picked her up and laid her down onto his bed gently. He managed to take off his and her shirt a little bit afterwards when they were kissing. He sucked gently on the skin just above her breasts and leaving more love bites upon her skin marking her his property.

He was going to continue on going further when he heard a loud cough coming from his doorway.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned towards the person who made the noise, and there stood Itachi emotionless as always but there was something about his eyes that held hatred while looking the two half naked bodies.

Sakura blushed furiously when she felt Itachi's eyes on her and noticing that she was shirtless made her blush harder as she pulled Sasuke's blankets over her delicate body. Itachi averted his gaze to his younger brother who glared at him and he mirrored him back.

"What do you want, Itachi!" Sasuke growled towards his older brother.

"It's dinner time." Itachi told Sasuke in his monotone voice and left the two of them alone as he made his way put Sasuke's room.

"Um… sorry 'bout that." Sasuke told Sakura. She nodded to him and removed the blanket from her body. The two of them pulled their shirts back on before leaving down to the dining room for dinner.

"You know what?" Sasuke asked Sakura asked walked down the hallway.

"Hm," she asked.

"You tasted really good. And I'm glad that I'll be the only one who gets to taste you." Sasuke told her in a seductive tone as he pushed her against the wall and began to french her once again.

Sakura moaned into his mouth as they kissed for a couple moments before she gently pushed him away. "I think we should be getting down for dinner now." She whispered to him breathlessly. He smirked and captured her lips into his hungry ones once again until he pulled away and grabbed her hand along with him, leading the two of them down to dinner.

-----

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update again! I couldn't really think of what to write next! Sorry! **

**Please R&R for this late chapter!**

**And is it just me or is this story starting to suck?**


	14. Crisis in School

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter 14: Crisis in School**

**A/N: sorry if it's taking me forever to update! I'm grounded for life on going on the computer. But oh well, I don't give a damn, I can still go on the computer without them knowing. LOL! School is also starting soon, so it'll be _a lot _harder for me to update! T.T**

-----

The next day at school, Sasuke and Sakura walked onto the school grounds hand-in-hand. For once they weren't early, or late, but right on time so everyone saw them together.

"AHH!" the couple turned around behind them when they heard the annoying voice that could only belong to one person in the whole wide world.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! N-nani! What's the meaning of this! Don't tell me…" Naruto stopped when he reached them, resting his hands on his knees and panting hard. Behind him the rest of the gang walking patiently and slowly towards them, but Sasuke and Sakura knew very well that they wanted to know the reason why too.

"So, you guys are finally accepting your engagement now, huh?" Naruto asked after he had finished panting and sweating like a dog.

The whole gang looked at the couple who blushed and looked away. "OMG! I take that as a yes! Am I right! Am I right!" Ten-Ten shouted, jumping up and down next to her boyfriend, Neji, who wasn't even trying to calm her down.

"YAY! Now there's another couple in the group!" Ten-Ten shouted happily, this time with Hinata joining in on there jumping.

"Alright, alright kids, settle down now." Came a voice behind them. They turned their heads to look at who it was. To their surprise it was their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was always tardy.

"AHHH! KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at their sensei and scrambled on the floor trying to crawl away.

"IT'S A GHOST! THAT'S NOT KAKA-SENSEI! KAKA-SENSEI IS ALWAYS LATE, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed still going crazy.

Everyone that was in the hallway sweat dropped along with the group who were there to witness Naruto's embarrassing behavior.

"Now, now, Naruto. What are you talking about? Aren't you glad that I'm not tardy for once?" Kakashi asked his most loud mouth and annoying student.

Naruto calmed down after he heard what his teacher said. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled in an embarrassing tone. "Kaka-sensei, I knew that it was you all along! I just wanted to test the teme if he knew it was the real you or not, dattebayo!" he shouted giving a thumbs up to his sensei.

Once again he received sweat drops from the students around him, and a couple punches to the head by Sasuke, Sakura, and his fan girls.

-----

After their embarrassing show in the hallway, the students went to their respected classrooms. Their sensei of course didn't go with them but told them that he had some important issues to attend to.

The classroom was a lot quieter when they gang walked into the room. Sasuke's fan girls were glaring daggers at Sakura and their entwined hands.

Sakura was trying to break free of Sasuke's grasp, but every time she would try to, he would just grip onto her hand harder.

Sasuke walked into the classroom, dragging along Sakura who kept her head down the whole time. Sasuke came up to his desk and sat down; it was a good thing that Sakura's seat was right in front of him so he could keep a close eye on her.

The remaining of the group came into the classroom quietly as well and took their seats. After a moment of an awkward silence, there were whispering all around the classroom. Sasuke put his elbows on his desk and put his chin upon his interlaced fingers and closed his eyes. He pretended not to listen to them talking and whispering about his girlfriend, but for real he was.

"Did you see that! Who does that bitch think she is!" he heard on girl say to her friend.

"I know! She thinks that she's all that now just because Sasuke-kun was holding hands with her!" her friend told her back.

"I wonder what kind of relationship they have together! Wait, NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" the girl who talked first shrieked and clutched her head then ran out of the classroom. Her friend sat in her desk stupefied by her friend's behavior thinking hard on why her friend did that. Then it her and she repeated the same actions and fled the classroom.

Soon all the fan girls also thought of the same thing and the same actions were repeated but this time only 10 times louder as they all raced and pushed each other out of the way to flee from the classroom thinking that it'll all just be a dream when they came back.

After they all left, Sasuke opened his eyes and gave off a loud sigh. He could hear Naruto from behind him, and Neji who was next to him trying to suppress their laughter.

Sasuke averted his attention to his cherry blossomed hair girlfriend in front of him. She was now laughing happily and talking to her best friends Hinata and Ten-Ten. He smiled to himself knowing that she wasn't offended by his fan girls' actions.

**30 Minutes Later!**

"Yo." Kakashi said as he walked into the classroom.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the whole classroom.

He gave them a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Well you see. I was helping a litt-"

"LIAR!" he was cut off by his class. Of course, Naruto's voice was the loudest of them all.

Kakashi just repeated his movements earlier before he was about to give his lame excuse for coming late.

"OK! Let's take attendance now." He said and took out the attendance sheet. He looked up around the classroom and noticed that all the girls were missing, except for Hinata, Ten-Ten and Sakura of course.

"Hm, that's weird. I wonder where they went?" he mumbled to himself while scratching his head. "Oh well." And with that he took out his favorite little orange book, _'Icha Icha Paradise,' _and plopped himself down upon his chair. His students gaped at him with stupefied looks on their faces and sweat dropped.

-----

**Lunch Time!**

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand-in-hand out onto the courtyard and sat down under the shade of a sakura tree. They told their friends that they wanted to eat alone for lunch, and their friends happily obliged. But at first Naruto put up an argument until Sasuke punched him and made him faint. **(A/N: LOL! sigh I love Sasuke soooo much! sighs again)**

They sat down as Sakura opened up their bento box. She had woken up extra early that morning to make breakfast for the family and lunch for them. **(A/N: remember, Sakura slept over the night before! wink)**

Inside was filled with food that Sasuke had never really known existed. He had to admit, they looked even better than their cook's cooking. It didn't look like the kind of food that rich people would eat but it still looked good to him. But who knew what it tasted like, looks can be deceiving.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know if you'll like it or not. But if you don't next time I won't make lunch no more, but I'll get the cook to do it." She told him quietly as she fed him a piece of meat.

Sasuke obliged and chewed on it slowly. His face lit up when the piece of meat touched his tongue. It was really good! He never tasted anything like it before. He was glad that his fiancée knew how to cook. But he was even gladder that she could cook better than his cook.

"So, what do you think of it Sasuke-kun?" she asked him quietly. He gave her a rare smile that she had never seen before, and she knew that he liked-no-_loved _her cooking. She smiled back at him sweetly and blushed.

When Sasuke gave her that smile, inside him kind of broke down. He had never used that smile for almost 4 or 5 years now. That smile was only used for his beloved ex, Yume. After her death, he isolated himself from the world even more, especially girls. He felt as if when she passed away, she took away a part of him and his heart too. But when he met Sakura, there was something about her that was able to unlock his heart, and melt it from the coldness. The thing between them that was so a like were their smiles. They were so warm and loving that would always make his heart melt.

Sasuke was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura's worried and loving voice calling back down to earth.

"Sasuke-kun, daijoubou?" she asked him in a worried tone. She took notice that whenever he was with her, he would always be spacing out.

"You're always spacing out whenever you're with me. Is it because you don't really love me, and you're just lying? If you don't really love me… why didn't you just tell me!" Sakura said quietly then shouted out the last part. She dropped her bento box and ran away from Sasuke.

Sasuke ran after her but soon lost sight of her. But knowing Sasuke, he didn't give up. He wanted to find her and tell her that her love for her was true.

'Should I tell her about Yume… or no?' he thought to himself while walking down the quiet hallways of the school. **(A/N: everything is quiet because the students and staff are either outside or in the cafeteria having lunch.)**

'No, I'm not going to tell her yet. I'm not ready, to tell anyone about this yet. Not even her, not even Sakura…'

Sasuke walked past the chorus room quietly, until he heard someone singing softly inside. He knew who the person singing was. How could he-no-how could _anyone _forget that beautiful sweet voice.

He opened the door a little bit and peered inside to hear her sing…

**Does he know, can he feel  
The something outside of the blue  
Like the sun shining bright  
He surrounds me with warmth and rapture**

Does he know, what's begun  
The moment he came into view  
In my heart i just knew  
I knew that he was the one

Cause when I'm in the dark, can he see me  
And when I'm all alone, can he reach me  
Listen to the way my love, each beat is so revealing  
Each sound that my heart makes  
When (when he's) around me  
Can tell you how I feel, racing inside  
Causing me to loose my mind  
Oh does he know the sound of my heart

Does he know, in my heart  
That deep down inside I've fallen  
Does he feel what I do  
Oh can he feel this way too  


**Cause when I'm in the dark, can he see me  
And when I'm all alone, can he reach me  
Listen to the way my love, each beat is so revealing  
Each sound that my heart makes  
When (when he's) around me  
Can tell you how I feel, racing inside  
Causing me to loose my mind  
Oh does he know the sound of my heart**

**  
La la la, la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la  
La la la la la la la **

**Cause when I'm in the dark, can he see me  
And when I'm all alone, can he reach me  
Listen to the way my love, each beat is so revealing  
Each sound that my heart makes  
When (when he's) around me  
Can tell you how I feel, racing inside  
Causing me to loose my mind  
Oh does he know the sound of my heart**

After finishing up her song, Sakura slowly let her tears fall all over again. She gave off a loud gasp and stopped her tears when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her from the behind. She recognized those arms right away. There was only one person in the world that could give her that much warmth and make her feel so safe within his grasps… it was Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to hug her tighter to let her know that whoever he had in his past was gone, and she was the only one for him now.

At this gesture, Sakura let her crystal tears once again fall freely as she hugged herself and leaned back into the man that she loved.

-----

Once again, the couple did not see a pair of angry cerulean blue eyes peeking in upon them from the doorway, and another pair of cold emotionless onyx eyes filled with anger looking at them from the tree outside the classroom window.

-----

**A/N: so, so! What did you think! Was this chapter good or not? Sorry that I'm updating slower! I can't remember if I gave the reason already or not! But about this chapter… I typed it up two days before I uploaded it onto the site, but like what I _think _I said, I'm not allowed on the computer. So it's a good thing my parents aren't home right now:D**

**Oh, and if you're wondering what the song is called, it's called Does He Know? by _Trish Thuy Trang_:D**


	15. Accept or Decline?

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter 15: Accept or Decline?**

Ino paced back and fourth in her room biting on her thumb nail. She still couldn't get that image out of her head, of how Sasuke would act so different and kind to Sakura but so mean to his fan girls.

'Hmm… what should I do! I need to get rid of that whore fast! Should I accept his offer or not?' Ino thought still pacing back and forth.

**Flashback**

After finishing up her song, Sakura slowly let her tears fall all over again. She gave off a loud gasp and stopped her tears when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her from the behind. She recognized those arms right away. There was only one person in the world that could give her that much warmth and make her feel so safe within his grasps… it was Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to hug her tighter to let her know that whoever he had in his past was gone, and she was the only one for him now.

At this gesture, Sakura let her crystal tears once again fall freely as she hugged herself and leaned back into the man that she loved.

-----

Ino watched in horror at the two of them. A part of her just wanted to go right up to Sakura and beat the shit out of her, while the other side wanted to go cry in a little corner over her broken heart.

Ino walked away from the occupied room and went outside to the courtyard. Her face held a longing look as she looked up at the winder of the chorus classroom.

She was about to walk away when she heard rustling in the trees above her. She looked up to find someone clad in black looking through the window at the couple inside.

Ino strolled to the side of the tree to where the person was sitting to get a better look at the person. To her surprise, when she saw who it was. It was none other than Uchiha Itachi, himself glaring at the window.

Itachi looked down below him when he felt a presence down below staring up at him. He jumped down from the branch where he perched himself onto.

Ino looked wide-eyed at the handsome older Uchiha as he jumped down and gave her his emotionless look. She was surprised to see him here at school. But it surprised her even more that he was up in a tree doing the exact same thing that she had just done minutes ago.

Itach eyed Ino up and down then tried to place her in his memory of where he saw her before. And then it hit him. She was one of his little brother's fan girls. He remembered the first time seeing her when he came to one Sasuke's basketball games. In the end when Konoha had won, all thanks to Sasuke, his fan girls were all crazy and up all over him. Ino of course was the one that was trying to get the most attention.

He snorted at the thought of her trying so hard to get his foolish little brother's attention, but failing so bad.

Then his mind wandered off back to Sasuke and Sakura. His eyes narrowed at the thought of Sakura crying and having Sasuke hold her. It was supposed to be _him _that should be holding _her._

For a while he kept looking at Ino then a plan struck him.

Ino looked at the older Uchiha dumbfounded when a light bulb appeared over his head. She raised a brow at him in confusion and amusement when he smirked.

"Hey, you're one of my foolish little brother's fan girls right?" Itachi asked her with an amused tone at the way she looked at him.

She nodded at him a bit too quickly. He smirked once more. "You want to have Sasuke all to yourself don't you?"

Once again all what she did was nod at him. "What's your name then? 'Cause I have a plan that I know for sure will work."

"I-ino…" she whispered to him. His smirk grew more when she answered him.

"So, how about it then, Ino? Would you like to pair up with me? 'Cause if you do, we'll both be able to get the one that we want." Itachi asked her.

Ino looked at him for a while. "I'm not so sure. Besides, your Sasuke-kun's brother. Who knows, you could go and tell him everything I do and things." She said turning around and walking off.

Itachi smirked at her retreating back. "My foolish little brother and I aren't on good terms. So whatever you may be planning, even if you tell me or not, I won't go reporting any of it to him. Besides, he has the affection of my desire and lust. And I want her all to myself."

Ino stopped when she heard that. So, Itachi wanted Sakura. It was easy to figure out exactly who he was talking about, since Sakura was the only girl that Sasuke seemed to have feelings for.

"I don't know I'm not sure if I can trust you." she said turning around and looked at him.

Itachi smirked and walked up to her. He laid a hand upon her shoulder and dug in his shirt pocket for something.

When he took it out, Ino noticed that it seemed to be a card.

"Here's my number. Call me up anytime when you've changed your mind. I'll be waiting for your call." He told her as she took the card from his hands.

After she took it, he turned around and left her there.

**End of Flashback**

Ino's face soon held a sinister smirk. She walked to her bed where she angrily threw her backpack earlier when she got home. She dug through it like a mad-person until she found the crumpled sheet of paper.

She held the paper up to her face and smiled. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. Quickly she dialed the number that was on the paper.

_RING… RING… RING… RING… RI-_

"_Uchiha Itachi speaking."_ Ino heard on the other line.

"About what your offer earlier today… I ACCEPT."

-----

**A/N: OK! I didn't like this chapter. I thought that it was boring and stupid. I think that my story is starting to suck more. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately… sighs… I guess I'm losing my touch.**

**Oh, and thanks to my friend ****.Spaztic Hairball.** **who helped me with the idea of this chapter! I was also planning the same thing, but I wasn't so sure. So thanks to her, I made up my mind and decided to make Ino and Itachi work as a pair:D**

**Ok… PLEASE R&R!**


	16. Make a Wish

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter 16: Make a Wish**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update again! School started here so yeah, that's why. So please be patient with me on the long updates!**

Sasuke and Sakura lay side by side under the apple tree behind the Uchiha mansion looking up at the heavens and stars above. Well, they were actually lying in each other's arms, that's more romantic. Ahem! Now, back to the story!

"Sasu-kun… do you really mean what you said back in school? I mean, we both just met like last week or something and now were both in love… you could just be toying with me." Sakura asked him, her gaze cast downward.

Sasuke gave her a quick peck on her uniquely large forehead, "Sakura, I would never lie to you. I don't know what my life will be like without you. I don't even want to think about it." Sakura smiled at his answer and snuggled closer to her companion.

It was kind of awkward on how Sasuke was acting all sweet to her now, when not too long ago it seemed like her very existence was ready to kill him. But she was still glad. It must be how he shows his love to friends and family. He's always moody towards Naruto, but Naruto's still his best friend in the world.

"HUH!" Sakura gasped. "It's a shooting star!" Sakura said gleefully as she stood up and pointed giddily to the star that had just flown by.

Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend's childish attitude toward the shooting star.

"Make a wish," Sasuke whispered quietly to her.

She smiled and clasped her hands together up to her chest and closed her eyes. "I wish to be able to see the hearts of people who are in need of love and care, I wish for my eyes to see the beauty of the world. I wish to be with the person I truly love forever, and that person is my Sasu-kun." She opened her eyes and turned towards Sasuke and gave him her smile that was only meant for him.

"Make a wish, Sasu-kun!" she told him happily.

"I don't need to make one. I have all that I could ever ask for already." He told her. But deep in his heart and mind, he had already made his wish. And that wish was to forever have Sakura by his side.

"Sasu-kun, you jerk! You always have to say something to keep your cool posture don't you!" Sakura asked him angrily as she gave him her cute pout.

Sasuke smirked and got op from his place from the ground. "I don't have to make a wish when all that I'll ever need in life is already here with me." He told her as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her slim waist and pulled her close.

Sakura blushed as she came in contact with his chest. Once again Sasuke smirked at how she would act when he did something to her that regular couples would do. It still seemed like she wasn't used to it much yet since he was her first love.

"Hai, Sasu-kun. You already have everything that you'll ever need here. And I'll never leave you ever. You're my first love, and also will be my last." She told him quietly as she rested her head gently on his chest.

Sasuke smiled a small smile as he pulled her closer to his body and hugged her in protective manner, sharing their body heats in the coldness of the night.

-----

"Hehehehehehe…" came a snickering from behind one of the bushes watching the couple.

"N-Naruto-kun… ano… are you sure this is a good idea? I-I mean… w-what if S-sasuke-san sees us here?" Hinata worriedly asked her boyfriend as she clutched onto the sleeve of his orange jacket.

"Daijoudou, Hinata-chan! The teme won't even notice a thing!" Naruto told his girlfriend as he resumed his job of spying on his friend and best friend.

Hinata stood behind Naruto and pouted at his back.

"Oi." Came a lazy voice behind them which made Hinata jump a little.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Well, took you guys long enough." Naruto told them as Neji and Ten-Ten appeared behind the lazy-ass genius.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Sheesh, Neji! I swear you're beginning to sound just like the teme!" **(A/N: you guys can guess who that is.)**

"Hn." Neji repeated.

"Ok, since we got here late, did we miss anything?" Ten-Ten asked the loud mouthed blonde who was trying his best to talk in a quiet voice to his friends.

"Hehehe… you guys didn't miss much. But you did miss the part when the shooting star went pass. Ano, Hinata-chan… did you make a wish too?" Naruto questioned his girlfriend.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson color as she quickly nodded her head yes.

"GASP! a shooting star! Neji-kun and I saw one too on our way here! I'm so glad that I was able to make a wish!" Ten-Ten told the group happily.

"Hn. I didn't notice a thing fly by in the sky." Neji said.

"Neither did I, how troublesome." Shikamaru chimed in.

"Huh? Shikamaru, are you sick or something? How come you weren't paying attention to they sky? Ain't that what you do best?" Naruto asked him being the stupid person he is.

Shikamaru gave one look at Naruto and sighed at his stupidness. The reason that he wasn't looking up at the night sky was because there were no clouds to look at. And being Naruto, he was just too slow to take notice of that. **(A/N: so sorry to you Naruto fans! I'm also a very big one myself but still… I love his stupidness:D)**

"Hn." Came a voice from behind them.

The group all jumped up and turned their heads slowly and nervously behind them only to see a seething Sakura and an angry Sasuke trying to control his temper, but he just couldn't.

"S-s-sakura-chan… ehehehehe…" Naruto began nervously as he rubbed the back of his head clumsily. "S-s-sasuke-teme…."

Sasuke was just about the beat the fuck out of everyone there who had just been spying on him and Sakura's alone time. But sadly, Sakura had already beaten him to it.

He gave off a loud sigh as he watched everyone else that was there fled for their dear lives as Naruto was being pounded on crazily by his girlfriend.

-----

"Huh?" Kakashi thought out loud as he stopped what he was doing.

'Was that Naruto's voice I just heard? Nah, can't be, I'm all the way on the other side of Konoha so it can't be Naruto who lives on the opposite side.'

Then he heard a moan come from beneath him and his smirked behind his mask as he turned his gaze back to the beauty that was sprawled with legs open underneath him.

"Now, what was I about to do again?" he asked her. Her moan was his reply and he smirked once again. "Ah, yes." And with that, he pushed his member deep inside her as she released a seductive moan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" came Naruto's voice once again. But Kakashi was deaf to the world as he continued to pound wildly into his woman until they both released.

-----

**A/N: ok… chapter 16… updated and finished! YAY! (punches fist into air)**

**Now, yes… ok. I was wondering if anyone could guess who the woman that was sleeping with Kakashi was! I'll give the answer out when I update the next chapter! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CAST YOUR VOTES ON WHO THE MYSTERY WOMAN COULD BE:D**


	17. Plan Commenced!

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**Chapter 17: Plan Commenced!**

**A/N: Hmm, I'm not so sure on how long it took me to upload on this story but I checked yesterday and its been 2 months already. _WOW! _Well… I began typing this chapter some time ago but never got to the point of finishing it. And I am very sorry for the long updates now. My mind is currently going blank and I have 2 projects that need to be due soon too! ARGH! I'm going through so much stress that right now I am currently willing to choose death instead of life!**

**Well… ok… so… in my last chapter you were supposed to guess exactly who it was that Kakashi was with. And _wow_… there sure were a lot of reviews on that! **

**LOL! I was so happy! And there were also lots of different girls/women also. The most common ones were Kurenai and Anko. Another one that I really liked but never thought of was Rin; Kakashi's old team mate.**

**But… a lot of reviewers got the answer right! And I will be posting up all the names of the reviewers down below after this chapter ends with the answer of the woman! And who knows… it might _2 _women instead of one! HAHA!**

**Ok… on with the chapter… enough of me babbling… _zip!_**

-----

It was the day of the school dance at Konoha High. For the past 2 weeks, the dance had been the talk of the whole school. Of course, just like every year, love notes were being sent to the Uchiha prodigy and his friends. And just like every other year, the Uchiha prodigy had no intention of going to the dance.

But yet, here he was: swaying back and fourth on the dance floor with his hands on either side of his cherry blossom's slim waist.

**Flashback**

"_Aww, come on Sasu-kun! Every year you never attend the dance! You have to go this year! And besides, you don't want me to go alone now would you?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as she clung onto his arm as took a seat next to him on her bed._

"_Hn." Was his reply as usual._

"_Hmph! Fine then! I guess I'll just call Lee and go with him. Besides, he'll say yes for sure." She told him as she took out her phone and began looking for Lee's number._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed when she said that. He quickly snatched the phone out of her hands and deleted Lee's number from her address book and handed the phone back to her. "Fine, I'll go with you to that stupid dance." He told her quietly._

"_For real, Sasu-kun?!" Sakura asked him happily. She was happy, but was still afraid that he might turn around at the last second and tell her no then laugh in her face-although she wasn't so sure about the laughing part…_

"_Hn." He replied. Sakura squealed happily then jumped on him and gave him a kiss on his lips._

_Sasuke smirked and happily kissed her back._

**End of Flashback**

Ino and Itachi were somewhere outside of the school gym spying in on the couple with a pair of binoculars.

Itachi was clenching and unclenching his hands each time Sasuke would lean his forehead upon Sakura's and would whisper something to her and would make her laugh, smile, or blush each time.

"_Pss! It's my turn! Give me the binoculars!" _Ino hissed at Itachi as she tore the binoculars out of his grip.

Itachi gave her a glare that she didn't notice. He almost forgot exactly why he was teaming up with this annoying bitch in the first place. But then he remembered suddenly that he wanted Haruno Sakura only for himself, and not his brother. Itachi looked away from her and tried his best to not knock Ino out, which was pretty hard since he had to use all of his will power to fight his rampaging conscious that was currently beating the fuck out of Ino. **(A/N: Hehehe… sorry to all the Ino fans out there!)**

Ino scanned around the school gym until she found a speck of pink in the middle of the dance floor. And there he was… her prince charming. But what pissed her off so bad was that he was in the arms of another woman… and who else's but her old best friend! The look of it pissed her off so bad that if you were within arms length of her, you could feel the anger spilling out. But good thing Itachi, because he was now currently 3 feet above the tree and away from the Ino that was soon going to be crashing through that window and charging at Sakura.

And just as Itachi had thought, Ino took threw the binoculars to the ground below.

"Oof!" came a voice down below the two. They looked down to see a couple that had currently been making out there. Except that now the guy was on the grassy ground with his eyes swirling and a big bump on the top of his head from the force of the binocular that Ino had thrown down.

"_Plan A is now in action!" _Ino hissed out loudly so Itachi could hear (he's currently still 3 feet above her!). Itachi nodded and jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully and soundlessly next to Ino (who had made a loud _THUMP! _on the ground!).

-----

Sasuke and Sakura slowly stopped to the song that was playing and headed towards the booth that was stacked and filled with food and drinks. **(A/N: sorry… I don't know what you call them! I'm not a party girl! But it could also be because I am plain stupid!) **

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you glad you came with me to the dance?!" Sakura asked the said Uchiha happily as she took a sip from the punch that he had just currently poured for her.

Sasuke looked at her for a while before replying. "In a way I am, and in another I am completely ticked off with having you drag me all the way back to school for this stupid dance when I could be back at home dozing off right now."

Sakura looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She looked away from him with a sad look on her beautiful features.

'_I can't believe Sasuke-kun would prefer being at home sleeping then spending time with me. Maybe he doesn't love me… maybe he's just agreeing to this engagement because it's what his parents wanted.' _Sakura thought as a single tear fell down and slid down her delicate features.

Sasuke noticed this right away and quickly but gently wiped the tear away with his thumb as he pulled her into a comforting and loving hug.

"Don't worry Sakura. That's what I would normally be doing if I didn't have you. But now that I have you, you're the only and most important thing in my life and nothing can and will ever change that. So whatever you were thinking about me not loving you is a lie. I would give away anything just to be with you right now." Sakura smiled as she heard him say this. It made her heart feel so much lighter after every time hearing him say that he loved her.

"Oi, teme. I need to talk to you," Naruto said as he came up behind Sasuke and Sakura. "Gomen nai sai, Sakura-chan!"

"I'll be back in a bit, ok?" Sasuke reassured her before giving her a peck on the cheek and went off with Naruto.

Sakura watched as Naruto led Sasuke to the other side of the gym where there weren't a lot of people.

"S-sakura-san, gomen nai sai." Sakura looked jumped a little at the voice that had just apologized to her. It wash none other than her timid friend Hyuuga Hinata.

She gave her a sweet smile and patted her arm gently. Hinata blushed and smiled back at her friend. "Naruto-kun didn't tell me why he needed to talk to Sasuke-san. But he was muttering something when we were dancing." Hinata said as she poured herself a drink. Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. She knew exactly what was going on. Naruto may be a pervert at times but when it actually came to it, he was dumbstruck.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. That's just how that baka always is." Sakura reassured her friend. Hinata smiled at her friend and took a small sip of her drink.

Just when she removed the cup from her rosy lips, someone bumped into her and made her spill her punch all over her elegantly dark blue dress. She gasped in surprise as the cold liquid made contact with her skin when it soaked through her dress. "G-gomen nai sai, Sakura-san. I'll be right back. I just need to wash this off." Hinata said. Sakura was about to say that she will go with her to help out but Hinata had already left.

Sakura sighed and decided to go outside to go and get some fresh air.

The moment she stepped outside, the cold and bitter wind blew across her soft and gentle skin. She shivered from the touch and wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Sakura had only taken two steps toward the tree in front of her when a clothed hand covered her mouth and felt her slipping into darkness.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

She muttered before being completely engulfed by the darkness.

-----

**A/N: OK! Now it's time for the revealing of Kakashi's Secret Lover/Woman! **

**AND THE ANSWER IS…**

**KURENAI! (I forgot her last name!)**

**Here are the reviewers who got it right!**

**tiffanylicis****(CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE TO GET IT RIGHT!)**

**RuKiA RoJaS**** (You had a lot of other women you thought that might be right but since Kurenai was right, I'll give it to you too!)**

**P-Prince**

**Sakura Haruno 123456**

**sasusakunejitenten4eva**

**Oh… and here are the two reviewers who suggested Rin! I'm sorry that one of you were wrong but… thanks to you guys! I might be using Rin later on in the story! Hehehe…!**

**rainingblood666**

**RuKiA RoJaS**

**AND ONCE AGAIN! A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PARTICPATED! A VERY BIG AND SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU ALL:D**


	18. Author's Note

**Don't Play With My Heart**

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating for such a long time now! But the problem is that I have too much school work that needs to be done, so it's slowing my mind down for more updates. So please be patient with me! **


End file.
